


Exuberance

by NancyDfan



Series: Garcy ABC Challenge [5]
Category: Timeless (TV 2016)
Genre: Car Trouble, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Tiny bit of Angst, garcy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-08-25 15:10:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16663162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NancyDfan/pseuds/NancyDfan
Summary: Flynn and Lucy get stranded with car trouble, and it brings them to new beginnings.





	Exuberance

**Author's Note:**

> Bringing back some fluff with just a touch of angst cause well it's me. 
> 
> Not beta'd. Expect typos.

"Ow!" Flynn shrinks back as a spark burns his finger. He glares down at his wound as Lucy slips up behind him.

"Be careful!" she advises rather unhelpfully. "And maybe don't do that again."

He turns to her. "Thank you, Lucy. What would I do without your brilliant observation?"

"Hey!" she protests and crosses her arms. "I'm trying to help."

"Well, you're not," Flynn retorts and turns back to the car engine in front of him. He stares down at it before sighing. "Lucy, I'm-"

"Save it," Lucy interrupts. "You're being an ass. Day ends in 'y.'" Flynn frowns. That stings a little, but he figures he deserves it. He almost reaches down into the engine when her voices cuts in. "I would think since you're such a genius this wouldn't be a problem."

This causes Flynn to jerk up. "I don't know how to fix a car engine! There's a difference between history and language and car engines."

"Whatever, genius," Lucy sticks her chin out.

Flynn shakes his head. "I'm going to fix the engine then drive off without you."

"No, you're not," Lucy replies with a smirk, and he hates how much she knows him.

He mutters something then turns back to his work. He tugs at several wires trying to make sense of the damage the Rittenhouse agent had done. Flynn wonders for half a second if he's causing more destruction then the agent had.

"I wish we had a cell phone," Lucy's voice cuts in again.

"It's 1953," he answers. "It wouldn't work anyway."

Lucy snorts. "Thank you, Mr. Flynn. I know that as the only historian currently standing outside this car."

 _Great_ , he thinks. Now he's _Mr. Flynn_. He considers adding to the commentary but decides against it sensing more heat radiating from her than the engine.

"I wish Wyatt was here," Lucy whispers.

Flynn's hands freeze, and he closes his eyes. He doesn't need to hear this. Not today. Not after they've been fighting since they stepped from the lifeboat. Not after he insisted they chase after the Rittenhouse agent into the desert just to be stranded.

"Just because he can fix cars," Flynn hears Lucy add. "Or Rufus. He probably could help." He doesn't say anything and just stares ahead blankly. Lucy touches his arm gently. "Flynn, I didn't mean-I know you're doing the best you can."

Flynn shakes free. "No, you're right. I wish they were here too."

"Maybe someone will come along soon," Lucy says hopefully. "We've been out here long enough. I'm sure at least one person will take this road."

"Yeah, hopefully," he answers quietly. He can feel her eyes on him for several seconds before she steps away resting against the car door. Flynn squashes down the thoughts torturing his mind and focuses on getting them home. "Lucy, can you try the engine now?"

Lucy nods and slips behind the wheel. He waits several seconds. "Did you start the engine?"

"I'm trying!" she cries. More time passes when she sticks her head out the window. "It's not working."

Flynn frowns and bends back over. "How about now?"

"No," Lucy answers.

He tries something else. "Now?"

"Nope."

 _One more try_. "Okay, try now."

"Nothing."

Flynn sighs wiping the sweat from his face. "I'll try something else. Hold on."

"We've going at this for over an hour," Lucy comments stepping up to the engine.

"I know. I'm sorry."

Lucy shakes her head. "I'm not seeking an apology." She touches his arm. "Let me try for a while."

Flynn backs up waving her forward.

"Okay," Lucy sucks in a loud breath leaning over the engine. "I have no idea what any of this means, but here I go."

Flynn smiles slightly at her tenacity and stands silently watching her work. She furrows her brow with concentration, and he can't force down a thought of how beautiful she looks.

Lucy straightens suddenly. "Want to try the engine?"

He nods and steps behind the wheel. Flynn reaches down and turns the keys. _The engine roars_.

Flynn hears Lucy's cry of delight as he slides from the front seat. "You did it!" he exclaims and rushes to her. "You did it, Lucy!"

Lucy grins. "I did, didn't I?" She laughs as he wraps his arms around her twirling her in the desert sand. _She’s saved them again!_ His laughter mixes with hers as he sets her on the ground. He places his large hands on her cheeks and presses quick kisses to her forehead. Her laughter dies suddenly when his lips finds her.

Her eyes are wide as he pulls back, and he stammers out apologies. "I'm so sorry, Lucy. I didn't-I was so excited I didn't think..."

Lucy stands there with her fingers to her lips. "You kissed me."

"I'm sorry," Flynn steps further away. "Please, Lucy, forgive me." He can feel the earth sinking beneath him. He's such an idiot. Why did he have to do that? Why does he have to drive Lucy away that much further?

Lucy's hands on him shock him back into the present. Or the past. Flynn figures it really doesn't matter with the look he sees on her face. Then Lucy leans up and kisses him.

Now he _knows_ the earth is shifting beneath his feet. Her lips feels like velvet and clover, and they draw him in like the sweetest desire. When they part, Flynn sucks in a deep breath at the loss and stares down into deep hazel eyes. Lucy places a hand softly on his cheek but says nothing.

“Lucy,” Flynn clears his throat and shakes his head. “If you don’t, I mean if you’re not comfortable-”

“You’re such a disaster with love, aren’t you?” Lucy smiles up at him.

“Yes,” he admits feeling his cheeks grow red. “But I want to make sure this is okay with you.”

“I kissed you back, didn’t I?” he nods. “Flynn, you shocked the hell out of me. But,” she brings up her other hand to cup his face. “Maybe that’s what we needed.”

Flynn breathes a small laugh. “My uncontained excitement when you saved the day?”

Lucy smirks. “I’m surprised I managed to surprise you by saving us, _again._ ”

He chuckles. “You never cease to amaze me, Lucy.”

It’s her turn to blush. “I’m not that amazing.”

“You are to me,” Flynn brushes a kiss against her lips.

Lucy wraps her arms his neck. “Keep talking like this, Garcia Flynn, and you might end up with more than just kisses one day.”

He grins thinking he’ll find a way some day to make it true. For now, he tangles his fingers in her hair and gets lost in the heaven that is her lips against his.


End file.
